A Wolfs Story
by wolfgirl0969
Summary: A story from a wolfs point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes from the cave entrance. I had had a long night with the other wolves trying to chase a herd of deer's. We only caught one and with me being the lowest rank in the pack I didn't get any. The alphas eat first. And with everyone else being the highest rank and they don't like me. They didn't save any for me. So I was a little hungry. I had decided I would go catch a rabbit of something. I stood up and started to walk out of the cave when I got out I notice that nobody was there. So I guess that they went on another hunt without me or maybe they just went on a run. I started off in the woods hoping to actually see a rabbit. On my way threw the forest I came across a little river. I stopped and went to get something to drink. When I got there I looked in the water and started thinking about how much prettier the rest of the pack members are. I was the only grey wolf. Well not really Sneha (Love) is grey but she also has black to.

I am just plain well silver wolf. Just then I saw a rabbit. I eased up trying not to let it see me and with one big pounce I had him. I took him back to the cave to eat him just in case a bear or another wolf came up. I am glad that I finished eating because right when I got threw the others came home. When Shikha (Flame) walked into the cave I asked him where they have been. "Well we just went for a run we didn't want to wake you" he said.

Shikha was red and brown with a little black he had greens eyes. He could be mean sometime but he was the only one in the pack the kind of liked me. "Go outside Balveer (Powerful) is waiting for you" he said. "What does he want? I asked. "I don't know He just told me to come get you" he said. As I walked out to see Balveer I started thinking about what he wanted. Hope that he did not want to kick me out of the pack. Balveer is the alpha male. He makes all the rules in the pack and he never has liked me either. I walked out and seen him. He was standing right in the middle of the entrance. Balveer was black with light greens eyes and a little white on his mouth. "Yes" I asked.

"We are going on a hunt tomorrow and I need you to stay here" He said. Why?

"Well we only need 4 for this trip" he said. I wanted to ask him questions like how long will it last? And why will you only need 4? But I didn't want to push him. "Kiowa I will trust you to look after our cave till we get back" he said. Yea right like I believe that he wants me to stay here just to watch a cave. "Ok" I said. 'We will be leaving early tomorrow morning" he said before he turned around and walked off. I went back to the cave and thought that I would just lay there until they left. But then I thought I should go and run a little first because it is still day light and I am not that sleepy. I took off into the forest. It always makes me feel happier when I am out here. I chased a few rabbits "but I wasn't going to hurt them". And then I thought I would go to the river and catch me a fish. Has I was walking there I saw a couple of deer's and some more rabbits. But I didn't care I was too tired to chase anymore animals. When I got to the river another a black bear was standing in the river trying catching fish. I started walking slowly up towards him. Trying not to make a sound. Just when I changed my mine and wanted to go back before he saw me because I know that wolves and bears never get along and I was to small to take on a black bear. I turned around and started walking then I tripped over a rock and slid down to a tree that was on bank of the river and when I hit the tree I hurt my leg bad. Then he looked up at me. I tried to stand up but I fell again. He started running towards me. I stood up again and this time I started walking a little trying to run but I was impossible. When I looked behind me the black bear was right there. Her grad my foot and pulled me I turned around a bit him on the nose. Then he went for my hurt foot.

When he got it he yanked me up and threw me down on the bank. Then he went for my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could hardly move. I opened my eyes. I was still lying by the river. I went to stand up, but I fell back down. My leg was hurting worse than it had before the fight. I looked down and saw that my leg had a large gash down my leg. It was bleeding really badly. I went to stand up and I forced myself to stay up. I walked on to the river and looked down at the reflection. I saw that I had blood around my neck and it was bleeding badly to.

It was morning and I knew that the pack would not be home so I didn't bother going to the cave. I started thinking and maybe I would never go back. Maybe I would stay out here and stay with another pack. But I had to get away from the river before another bear or even the same bear came up. As I started walking or should I say limping back to the forest I started thinking after the bear had bit my neck I guess I just past out. But I wandered why he didn't do anything else to me or even eat me. I guess I was just lucky.

I didn't feel so good when I got back to the cave, I decided that I was going to rest there until I was able to walk again so nothing else couldn't get me. I went in the cave and lay down on the hard ground. My leg hurt so bad that I couldn't think of anything else. I just closed my eyes and tried my best to think about something else. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was almost dark. I tried to stand up because I was getting hungry and the only thing I could catch by myself was a rabbit or a squirrel maybe even a small deer.

When I stood up my leg was so sore that I couldn't put on the ground but I was able to limp to edge of the woods. When I got there I started thinking how was I going to be able to catch even a rat like this? What if I ran into another bigger animal? But I kept walking. I walked for what seemed like half an hour. I didn't see anything along the way.

Maybe I could catch a fish? I thought just going to another river might me safe.

I started walking to the Closes River there was from where I was at.

When I finally got there I got me something to drink first. I decided to go a head and get in the river because I was starving. Right when I got in the river. I saw her. A hunter.

She started walking over to the water and when she got there she sat down beside the water and started to drink from her hands. I didn't think she noticed me yet. She had sled dogs with her and she didn't have a gun. Maybe she wasn't a hunter. Just has she started to stand up she saw me. She stared at me and then she started whistling at me. What. Did she think I was going to come to her? I started backing up. I was going to leave but then she started walking away. When she got back behind the sled she took off and she was gone. When I made she wasn't coming back I went back in the water and tried to catch a fish. As I stared and the fish in the water I tried to listen if any other animal was coming up. One swift motion in the water I pulled out a fish. I took it to the bank and started eating it. Just when I was almost threw I heard something behind me I turned around and there stood another wolf. I didn't know what to do. Give him the fish? Run away? Well I couldn't run my leg was hurting to bad. Try to make friends with him? I didn't have to think long cause he started growling at me. I backed away slowly. He leaped for my front leg and I back away. Just in time to. Then he went to take my fish. And that was the only thing that I had eaten in almost 2 days and I really wasn't feeling good enough to catch another one. I decided it was time to finally stand up for myself. I leaped and went for his neck. I caught it. I started shaking it and then he put his front paws out and threw me down. I got back up in a hurry. My leg was hurting worse than ever. This time he went for my neck. I tried his move this I threw him down by my front paws. Then I grab his neck again. Then he grab my mouth. I wasn't letting go till he did. When I put more pressure to his neck he whimpered and I let got and so did he. This time he didn't try anything else he just started backing up. I leaped forward and he ran. I bent down and grab my fish and started up the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up I thought I heard another wolf howling but as I listened more it was just my imagination. It has been 4 days since the pack left and I have walked back to the cave everyday to see if they were there. Have they just left me?

I haven't really eaten much except a little fish and a couple of rabbits. I thought about just taking up with another pack but after the fight I had with the other one it really worried me. Maybe there not all like that. Being with the pack I use to be I never really spent time with the other wolves in the forest I didn't even know where to begin to look for them.

I thought about something else to. Maybe just going off and living far away from here. But the only problem was Hunters. They were the ones that came and took my brothers and sisters when we were 5 weeks old. I hid. We actually had more pack members but the hunters killed the ones that didn't get away and wounded the other ones but we never saw the again. My leg had been feeling a lot better since the fight. I can finally run on it now that's how I have been catching rabbits. I will start on my way to the new place I will live tomorrow. But I was scared. I don't even know where to go. I didn't know what animals I'd run into. What if I run into my other pack? What would I tell them? I shouldn't care anymore. They left me. I decided I would go walk around in the forest and I should get something to eat. I had I started walking into the forest I felt really sad like I would miss this place really bad? I thought I would stop by the cave and see it one last time. I mean that is where I grew up. Right when I turned around I heard something behind the bushes I walked closer towards it I saw a deer. As I started easing up on it the deer lifted his head and I thought he saw me but he didn't. I eased around the bush and with one big jump I landed right beside him.

After I got threw eating I decided I would walk over to the river and get something to drink. When I was almost there I heard something. I stooped and listened it sounded like a dog barking. But I wasn't sure. I walked closer to the sound and when I saw a dog sled.

They were the same I had seen by the river with that girl. She was also sanding there petting and playing with the dogs. I looked over and she had a little fire and a little house built. I wasn't going to stay any longer in case she is a hunter and plus it was getting dark. So I turned around and started back to where I was heading when I heard the dogs bark. When I got to the river I looked around and made sure nothing else was there. I went and I drunk a lot. I decided that I would sleep in the cave for one last night.

When I got to the cave I went in hoping I wouldn't find anything in there. As I walked in I didn't see anything so I curled up and fell asleep.


End file.
